HUNTER AND VAMPIRE VOLUME III: HUNTER
by jacques0
Summary: They found a war to keep us safe...they stay in the dark, protecting us from the creature called vampire...they are HUNTERS. VOlume 3 in the series...AU
1. At the airport

**This is VOlume 3 of the series. hope you enjoy **

HUNTER + VAMPIRE

VOLUME 3

HUNTER

_Previously on Hunter+ Vampire_

_Following the attack on Asuka, things go back to normal thought not for long. When another vampire named Lilly arrived and warn Rei that Isaac, a pureblood is in town targeting the descendants of the Hunters. Misato, a Hunter, decided to flee the city with Asuka learning that Rei is in the city and were attacked shortly by vampires and Rei, learning that Asuka is the target went to her rescue along with Lilly. Asuka then learn that Rei is a vampire, while Rei learn that Asuka is the daughter of a famous Hunter…_

Chapter Eleven

At the airport

Morning came as both Hunters and vampires were in the living room, thought the tension with Misato was still there.

"Well, it`s about time you guys leave," Rei said, "It won`t be safe for you in Tokyo-3 anymore."

"I know about that," Misato told her, "But what I want to know is where you will be going?"

"Me and Lilly will stay for another few days," Rei answered her calmly.

"Why can`t they come with us?" Asuka asked.

The entire room starred at her.

"Asuka, this isn`t possible," Misato told her, "Listen, I know you`re friend with her and all, but the other Hunters won`t accept it..It`s forbidden…"

"Misato, if it weren`t for them, both of us would have been killed last night," Asuka retorted, "The leas we can do is help them."

"That`s not a bad idea," Lilly piped up.

"The Council will kill me if I even showed up with blood…_vampires _ at the door," Misato said.

"Well it wasn`t the Hunters who saved our asses last night," Asuka told her.

"Hate to say it but the girl got a point," Lilly grinned.

"You`ve got nothing to say about this?" Misato asked the blue-haired vampire whom had stayed silent during the debate.

"Rei?" Asuka asked.

Rei glanced at her, seeing the slight hope in her eyes and knew right then and there, she couldn`t refuse her, sighing knowing that she had something amiss with herself.

"Sure we`ll go."

"You will?" the two surprised voices of both Misato and Lilly said.

"Sure," she answered now a slight smile on her face, "It`s not like we`re at war with each other or anything…"

"Ah, so we`ll go,"

Misato put her hand on her forehead, "I`m so dead."

The group left the apartment a few hours later, Rei carrying only her sword on her back, Lilly with no bags at all and the other two with their luggages. Then, around noon, they made their way toward the airport so that they could catch a plane to Vatican City in Rome.

"I can`t believe you`re making me go back to that place again," Asuka said.

"It`s the safest place for you in the world right now," Misato told her.

"Yeah, bet the Stooges are wondering where the _Red Devil _is?" Asuka said, her voice somewhat saddened.

"Oh, yeah forgot about those three," Misato said looking at the redhead, "You didn`t call them?"

"Didn`t have time to," Asuka answered, "But I think it`s for the best we parted as such."

"I`m sorr…"

"No, don`t apologize," Asuka told her, " i`m going to the restroom."

She got up from her seat and got out of the waiting area they had been seating in, waiting for their flight. Misato sighed and glanced toward where the two vampires and saw that Rei had disappeared and Lilly was watching the view outside with a grin on her face.

Asuka stepped out of the stall and was surprised to find Rei leaning by the mirror. Dressed in a black long sleeved turtleneck with jeans and her arms crossed, she looked cool in Asuka`s eyes. Rei glanced up at her, and straightened up.

"You`re feeling alright?" she asked.

"Asuka gave a small smile, "I`ll be fine Rei, no worries."

Rei ran a hand through her hair, "I`m not worried…just concerned that`s all."

Asuka started to wash her hands.

"You know, it`s hard to believe you`re the deadliest when you`re acting like that," she told the vampire.

"I`ve just…changed," Rei respond in a whisper.

Asuka turned the top off and Rei holds out a tissue at her.

"Thanks…I think something significant happened causing you to change."

"Maybe…" was Rei`s answer.

Asuka threw the tissue down the garbage and the two walked out of the restroom. Rei had both of her hands in her pockets as she walked side by side with her.

"You know something strange?"

"Hm,"

"Without our titles," Asuka said, "We are only two girls who got dragged into something our parents created. Makes you wonder what would have happened if all of this didn`t happen?"

Rei chuckled, "I can think of a lot of things?"

"Oh really!" Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow, "Tell me."

"Well first I will be a spoiled brat," Rei said, "and I`ll probably be at home."

Asuka laughed, "I can`t imagine you as a spoiled kid. The image is too strange. I think the only image I have of you is the one of you reading under that big old tree where we first met."

"Come to think of it, we planned to meet there today didn`t we?" Rei asked her.

Asuka jerked her head in response, "Yeah, we did."

Misato had seen the two walk toward the waiting room and had decided to simply observe them. She had never seeing two more different people being friends. In the history she had learn back at the Monastery, she knew of Rei`s doing during the war, and yet, seeing the vampire act so…_human_ with Asuka, her mind had started to ask question, the whys she had no answer for.

"Look at `em," a cool voice said, "You wouldn`t believe we were running for our lives."

Misato saw the other vampire Lilly. She looked to be in mid-twenties with dark blonde hair and pale skin. As vampire look, she was inhumanly beautiful.

"How can you walk in sunlight again?"

Lilly glanced at her, "I`m sorry?"

"I thought non-pureblood can`t walk out in the sun?"

Lilly grinned, "They can`t..unless they`ve got a Charmed Object."

"Charmed Object?"

"Yeah," Lilly said, "A trinket that get blessed by a Pureblood which protect the non-pureblood, cause if I took it off…poof, i`m a pile of ashes."

"That`s really comforting conversation Lilly," Rei said, when they arrived beside them.

"So we up yet?" Asuka asked.

"_The Flight for Vatican City, Rome is now boarding in Gate 5, I repeat, the Flight for Vatican City, Rome is now boarding, _" a cool female voice said in the intercom.

Misato stood up, "We up now."

_Here we go, _Misato thought, _Let`s get this over with and I really hope things doesn`t turn ugly when we get there._

Lilly give a smirk glancing at Rei who had a blank look on her face again. Asuka was beside the blue-haired girl, a thoughtful look on her face.

_Toward Destiny we go, _Lilly thought, grinning still as she followed Misato to Gate 5.

Asuka was thinking about her friends back at Nerv High School. She hoped she`ll return to Japan when all of this is over and done with. She knew that Shinji was going to ask her out, thought its doesn`t seems she`ll have the change anymore.

She sighed.

_Goodbye guys, thanks for the three great years we had, i`ll never forget it._

**Yes they are leaving Tokyo-3, but don`t worry, they`ll be back soon enough...i hope.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Rome

**Here is chapter two enjoy**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Rome

**VAMPIRE COUNCIL ROOM**

Isaac was standing in the middle of the large circular room. To have all Five of the Vampire Lords in one room were making the atmosphere unbearable with all those reddish glowing eyes staring straight for him.

"So, what is that grave news that you have to share with us Isaac?"

"My Lords," Isaac started, "As you know, for the past decades I have been secretly attacking and disposing of the next generation of Hunters. I have tracked down the last of the Soryu descendant, but I was unsuccessful because of Rei Ayanami involvement."

That caused a murmur to start.

"Rei Ayanami was your greatest soldier," a Vampire Lord said, "Why would she involve herself with your mission?"

"She told me herself that she will protect the Soryu girl," Isaac said, "She defeated my men, and it would seems she had learn some Black Magic of her own."

"We should have never let her walk out of the ranks," another Vampire Lord said growling, "If this was her path…"

"Rei had the highest honor," a Third said, "To think this is how low the mighty have fallen."

"She had been tainted by the Outside World," the Fourth said, "If I may ask, what Magic had Rei learned Isaac?"

Isaac gulped and said, "J…Judgment of Darkness, My Lords."

A total silence reigned in the room. All of the Vampire Lords were frozen in shock, and disbeliefs. It was the only reaction that they could give at this point.

"T…That is not possible," the First Vampire Lord said.

"Are you certain that`s what she used Isaac," The Second Vampire Lord said.

"Yes, My Lords," he responded, "I…I was forced to flee."

"Out Isaac," The Third Lord said.

Isaac nodded and left the room.

"How will we deal with us a problem?" The Third Lord said, now addressing the other Lords.

"We deal with it accordingly," Fourth Lord said, "Rei Ayanami is now banished from this Covent and is to be branded a traitor. We would have no mercy with dealing with her."

Isaac walked through the halls of the Covent frowning. He knew that Rei will be enemy number One now, and if he captured her or killed her, he suddenly got giddy at how much power and influence he could have.

"Well, don`t you look smug Isaac?"

"Kaworu,"

Isaac`s cousin, Nagisa Kaworu walked forward. He was dressed in simple clothes his silver hair wild and untangled and a never ending smile on his face.

"You have the entire Covent in turmoil with the news you have brought," Kaworu continued.

"Well, Rei made her choice," Isaac told him, "and soon, she`ll be the most hunted creature in the World."

"Don`t you think Rei knows that?" Kaworu told him, raising his eyebrows, "I think anyone to go after Rei is a fool. She isn`t the deadliest for nothing; no one will stand a chance against her."

Isaac knew that Kaworu was telling the truth but he wasn`t going to tell him that.

"I feel the winds of change is blowing," Kaworu told him as he passed, "Let`s hope things stay interesting, and good luck on the hunt for Rei, thought I can tell, becoming public enemy number one is only part of her plan. The rest is any body`s guest."

Kaworu let out a humming tune as he continued to walk away.

_What are you planning now Rei dearest? _He thought, _I hope the rest of the plan is interesting as you send the Covent into turmoil at your little rebellion, and that`s just the distraction that I`ll need for my side of the battle._

As a dark smirk grew on his face, Nagisa Kaworu continued his walk.

* * *

**VATICAN CITY, ROME**

The four unlikely companion walked out of the airport and Rei felt somewhat melancholic had been in this city. She had avoided coming to this city that past century thought she had no idea why, it was almost instincts were telling her that this place was definitely _not _vampire territory.

"Hey, Rei," Lilly whispered.

"What?"

"Are you feeling somewhat strange?" the blonde vampire asked.

"If you mean all of your instincts telling you to go the other way then yeah," Rei answered her.

"Do you have any idea how and why?"

"No."

Rei noticed that Misato was talking on the phone conversing in Italian before hanging up turning toward the group.

"Well, i`ve just called up the Monastery and they`ll send someone to pick us up tomorrow,"

"Why wait tomorrow?" Rei asked, curious.

"They are pretty far away from the city," Misato said, "I told them we`ve got guest with us so they`ll send the van. Now let`s get something to eat i`m starving and I could use a nap."

They checked in one of the hotel with both Misato and Asuka in one room and the two vampire in the other.

Ah," Asuka sighed plopping down on the soft bed, "I could get used to the luxury."

"We`ll only stay for the night," Misato told her seating on the bed beside her, "I think my butt fell asleep on the plane."

"What are you going to tell them about Rei and Lilly?" Asuka asked.

"I`m not sure," Misato said, "They could still probably have a guard on them…and considering Rei`s reputation, it`s going to be worse."

"But Misato, we`re not at war anymore?"

"It`s in their nature," Misato told her, "Don`t ever let your guard down around a vampire, or it will be the last thing you`ll ever do."

"But…"

"Rei and Lilly have good control over themselves," Misato told her, "But they might slip up and next thing we know, a completely dry human being lay dead."

Asuka knew that Misato will never fully trust neither Rei or Lilly. Sure they might have saved their lives, but that doesn`t mean she have to trust them. Asuka thought she didn`t know why but somehow she completely trust the blue-haired vampire.

"So, what about me? What would I be doing?"

"Training," Misato answered, "You`ll have to learn how to fight, and i`ll probably have to up my training a little."

"So i`ll be able to fight against vampires?"

Misato nodded, "But not alone, or they`ll tear you apart, c`mon let`s go eat."

In the other room, Rei was standing by the window watching the street outside. An habit she had developed when she was followed and now her instincts were all telling her that there is a strange presence in the air, all around the city. She thought it was some kind of a spell, but spells doesn`t cover so many grounds.

_I can tell there is nothing, but my instincts…_

"I`m bored."

Rei glanced at her companion, "Then do something."

"There is nothing to do Rei," Lilly said seating up from her bed.

Rei approached her and took a seat beside the blonde.

"What did you want to do?"

"We can fool around for a few hours," Lilly added suggestively putting her arms around Rei`s waist.

The blue-haired snorted, knowing what Lilly had in mind thought she didn`t feel like it. She knew the reason behind her decisions, and she will have to talk about it.

"Say, Lilly can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Lilly told her.

"I…It got to do with Asuka…" Rei started.

"Go on," Lilly said tentatively, now curious as to why Rei was hesitating so much.

"I…I`m starting to feel…really protective of her," Rei said her barely a whisper.

Lilly`s eyebrows shoot up at that.

**Yeah, another down, and another to go.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Vampires dont mate with humans

**HEre is the last chapter of this Volume. sorry i can`t make it four cause i ran out of paper. i tried to do so but, i simply decided to make it into one chapter. enjoy and review.**

Chapter Thirteen

Vampires don`t mate with human

Lilly watched Rei curiously. She had been wondering why Rei had been so close to that Human. It was back at the airport that she had the suspicions that something strange was going on with Rei, and now Rei was hesitating, something Lilly had never seeing her done before.

"What is it that you`re so protective of her?" she asked.

Rei stood up from the bed and ran a hand through her blue locks of hair.

"It`s…strange that I would be worrying about her like that, and I don`t understand where the sudden…_concern…_ for her came from."

Lilly starred at Rei. _Could she be…_

"Rei…have you had a mate before?"

The pureblood stared at her, narrowing her eyes in a slight confusion, "What does _that _have to do with anything?"

Lilly smirked, "Because it sound like you`ve found your mate."

Rei simply watched her in confusion, then, her eyes widen with shock.

"Mate? As Asuka?" she sputtered, "No…that have to be a mistake. Vampires don`t mate with Humans. It had never been done before."

"Rei…I'm calling it the way I'm seeing it," Lilly grinned a Cheshire grin, "Ah, something up there must be favoring me, witnessing the great Rei Ayanami first`s love."

Rei stayed still and Lilly noticed a light fear in her eyes.

"But…why her? Why_ now_?"

"Rei…"

"I don`t want her to find out," Rei said, "I don`t want her to know about this."

"Rei, you will have to tell her…"

The pureblood silenced her with a glare, making Lilly knew the answer before she even spoke.

"No, this stay between us, you got this."

_Why do you have to be so stubborn, _Lilly thought, _you should be happy that you`ve found your mate._

But she said out loud, "As you wish Rei, I won`t speak of it."

Rei nodded, running a hand through her hair again.

_But, let`s see if you can resist the Pull, _Lilly thought, _that inexplicable need to be with her at all time…to feel her…to touch her…to mark her as yours…Ah, this trip is starting to get interesting, and technically, you are forgetting Rei, Asuka is not a Human being…she is a Hunter, a supernatural creature like us…_

* * *

That night, Rei left the hotel so that she could find where the strange warnings of her instincts were coming from. She ventured into the streets, jumping from rooftops to the other before landing upon a high point.

Glancing around, letting her instincts guided her, Rei noticed that they were leading her toward the middle of the city and she stopped in front of a large Cathedral.

"A church," she whispered.

She could tell that the church was empty and as she observed the large building, a strange and familiar scent hit her nose.

_That scent? Why would that scent be here for? Misato told us that they were out of town, unless she was lying or is this their secret Headquarters of some kind?_

Rei frowned at the possibilities. She wanted to investigate the place to find out her own truth, and she can see that her vampire instincts were telling her that she should avoid this place at all cost, and she wanted to know why.

_It`s not Magic, nor the structure. It`s something far more dangerous and deadly…_, she thought to herself.

But what could be so dangerous that it would send a vampire running in the other direction?

She has to find out.

* * *

Asuka knocked on the door of the vampire`s room. She waited a little before the door was opened thought, she was disappointed somewhat that it wasn`t Rei who had answered.

Lilly blinked owlishly before saying.

"Hey, Asuka ya need something?"

"I…I wanted to speak with Rei," Asuka said.

"Ah! Sorry but she left the hotel awhile ago," Lilly said.

"Left," Asuka repeated.

"Yeah," Lilly said, "saying that she had something important to take care of."

"Oh,"

Lilly must have noticed her tone since she stepped back, "C`mon in."

Asuka did so, and her eyes quickly found Rei`s small bag and noticed that they sword bag was gone.

"So, Asuka want a drink?"

She turned toward the vampire who was holding out a soda can at her.

"I`m kinda full from eating earlier," Asuka answered.

"Really?" Lilly said, "I`ve always wondered how these things tasted like?"

"You don`t…"

"Nope," Lilly said, "I`ve been a vampire for at least…500 years at most. Back in those days, everything was so different than now…it would seem that it an entirely different world now."

Asuka watched her. It was almost unbelievable to see someone who doesn`t look a day over 22, lived for more than five centuries. Then, Lilly turned toward her.

"What makes you trust us like that Asuka?" she asked, "Hunters and Vampires aren't exactly the best of pals for a long time."

"I think it`s the only way to stop these wars from happening again," Asuka said, "if both races don`t trust each other, war will start again and I don`t want that."

"Easier said than done," Lilly answered her, "The Vampire Council are all pureblood vampires who thinks that all the rest of the world are nothing but pest. I wouldn't be surprised if they were behind the attacks on you."

Asuka starred at the vampire.

"This war is with no end," Lilly said, "Vampires…Hunters…we are destined to be enemies. I`m sure your friend Misato would love nothing except killing both me and Rei off."

She then glanced at the ceiling seemingly deep in thought.

"If Rei pull something like that off, it will be a miracle."

* * *

Rei approached the church like a shadow. As she can see, the church is very old, probably as old as the city itself. She pushed open the door which opened with a groaning sound.

The entire place was dark, except for the candles that were light under the statue of the Saints. The scent of Hunters were strong in this place, making her more cautious. She extended her senses, trying to detect any other presence in the church…

"You are not welcome here," a voice answered.

Rei spun around, drawing her blade to defend herself as she spun around to meet…

An elderly man stood there dressed in pastor robes and Rei narrowed her eyes slightly at him, wondering how this man had stuck up on her without even alerting her of his presence. Whoever this guy was…he was quite skilled…for his age. The man`s glasses glinted in the soft orange light of the candles, the aged lines on his face were tenses.

"I`m sorry," Rei said, sheathing her sword back into place.

"You are not welcome here…_bloodsucker,_" the priest said.

Rei tensed slightly, narrowing here eyes at the man.

"How do you know what I am?"

"I`ve seen my fair share of your kind," the priest said, glaring at her through his glasses, "Leave here at once."

Rei walked past the man toward the door taking in the priest scent, recognizing it instantly.

_Hunter…_

When she opened the door, the priest said, "Come by here again and I won`t be so _lenient."_

Rei`s dark magic suddenly sprung in her palm covering it in shadows, as she glared back at the man, her eyes glowing red and her fangs where gleaming white in the darkness…

"Neither would I, _Hunter," _

Then, she melted into the shadows.

The priest breathed out, letting the tension out of his body. He had half expected the vampire to attack him with that last bit he made, but it seems luck was on his side tonight.

"Nasty little beasts aren`t they?" a new voice said.

"Father Louis," the Priest said, looking toward the new arrival.

The man was much younger, his dark hair thrown back, a small smirk on his lips as his robes bellowed behind him. A cross shining on his chest.

"So, a vampire in Rome," Father Louis said, "Interesting. But keep an eye out on her, we wouldn`t want anything to interfere now that we have the Soryu child with us."

"I`ll send the best trackers after her," the priest said.

"Make sure you do, but don`t engage her in a battle…after all she is the pureblood Rei Ayanami, _The Doll. _We wouldn`t want to cause a bloodbath now, would we?" Father Louis said casually.

By the time Rei returned to the hotel, it was in the early hours of morning, thought she came through the verenda window.

"Where were you all this time?" Lilly asked, "You`ve got Asuka worried."

Rei glared at her at the jab, growling.

"Sheesh, what`s got you in a bad mood?"

Rei put her sword down on the bed and seated.

"I went to investigate that feelings to where it`s originated."

"Should have known," Lilly said, "What did you find?"

"It`s a church in the city," Rei told her, "and Hunters are controlling it. One of them managed to sneak up on me…how I have no idea."

"He sneaked up on you?" Lilly repeated shocked.

"Yeah," Rei said, "Something strange is going on in this place…something extremely dangerous."

Lilly sighed.

"Just when I thought we could us the vacation."

"Just when," Rei repeated slowly, "What do you mean Asuka was worried about me?"

"Yeah, she wanted to speak to you," Lilly said.

"You didn`t tell her…"

"Relax blunette, I didn`t tell her," Lilly said, "But I can tell you are important to her, just as she is to you."

Rei didn`t even had an answer to that.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON VOLUME FOUR**

**Yeah and that`s the end of this Volume whoever is reading this. hope you have enjoyed the series so far...i will post some bonus information next. hope you enjoy and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
